


30日挑战-DAY5

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	30日挑战-DAY5

当着对方的面自慰

 

事实上他不该答应阿格拉的任何要求，那总是意味着突发奇想、脱轨，甚至更糟。  
“可是我不会。”阿格拉理所当然地请求，他神色饕足地倚着窗台，浸泡在浓稠的夜色里，修长赤裸的腿在衬衫下交叠着，达伦刚刚为他做的事让他心满意足，甚至乐意去学习更多。他打量的目光令达伦感到窘迫，没有恶意，纯粹是好奇，像看到幻想中的生物。  
阿格拉问他那事儿该怎么做。  
半精灵对那事的印象集中于船上的集体消遣活动，在对某人共同的压迫中获得友谊，他回忆时的表情厌恶又恐惧，达伦难免有些猜测。  
现在他托着下巴，愉快地要求他进行展示。  
达伦叫他把灯吹掉。视野骤然昏暗下去，月光浅淡苍白，阿格拉的轮廓也模糊不清，但他在看着，目光追着他解开外套，脱掉衬衫。他踩掉短靴，扣开皮带的金属扣，把长裤从腿上褪下。玫瑰和杏仁香气冰凉地在空气里浮动着，遥远的海潮声在他耳内隆隆作响。  
他感到脸颊发热，被注视的感觉总归怪异。好在他还能从回忆中拆分提取，给熟稔的过程增加些新的乐趣。他记得嘴唇上茶与果酱甜点的味道，林地的天空炎热晴朗，被枝叶筛成碎片的阳光落在床单上，他记得抚摸和亲吻，来自不同的手，他们告诉他如何获得愉悦，接纳感官的需求。他的手向下滑，在皮肤上留下潮湿闪光的痕迹，像对要害划出标点。他想象那个在阴影里不安地吞咽的人，有点发笑地猜测着阿格拉现在的表情，半精灵每动一下他的衬衫都会发出窸窣响声，他在调整呼吸，他的呼吸正如暴风雨前的海浪。  
精灵低下头，他能看到月光下自己苍白的手指，被油脂浸得发亮。如果是在日光下，他难免羞赧，但现在是夜间，温柔忠实的黑夜吞下了一切秘密。枕头和毯子堆叠如柔软的云朵，拥抱着他赤裸的后背，他试探着打开自己，同时推挤抚弄着前端，快感缓慢而不容拒绝地沿着脊椎攀升。他闭上眼，想象着头发间咸凉的海风味道和咄咄逼人的吻，像过去曾做过的那样。  
这真的很简单。


End file.
